


我和你本该各自好坏|Glad We Still Have a Future

by unimo1007



Series: 云间|UP IN THE AIR [2]
Category: MewGulf RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: Oat生来就能看到其他人手背上命定之人的名字，而他手背上的名字，属于一个男人。《云间》番外，着陆里哥哥饰演的Pree和弟弟拍摄短片里饰演的Oat
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Pree(what the duck)/Oat(short film choice)
Series: 云间|UP IN THE AIR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585735
Kudos: 55





	1. 手背上的名字

有一点让Oat变得和世界上的其他人不太一样。  
他能看到所有人命定之人的名字，纹身一样印在手背，语言字体形状都不大一样，却让他本能的感到命运的味道。  
至于命运是什么味道。Oat觉得，和外公果园里结满的桔子差不多。  
辛勤培育却依然要靠着好运气才能收获满满的味道。  
即使被称为“命定”，也依旧充满未知甚至可能是遗憾的味道。

比如他母亲手背上的名字。  
Oat花了很长时间辨认那些字迹，最后发现那个名字并不属于他的父亲。有些成熟始于一夜之间，他在那天晚上突然懂得所谓命定在世界上究竟有多艰难，再目睹父母之间的争吵时也不再哭个不停。  
就算最终被父亲送进私立寄宿学校，不得不和附近一起踢球的朋友分别，他也只在对方哭着抱住他的时候不发一言。  
全然不像十一岁天大烦恼就是不能和好朋友一起放学回家的小男孩。  
Oat试图让自己在父母面前的存在感降到最低，所以第一学期直到放假也没往家里打一次电话。  
他倒是有偷偷跑回过家，在他生日那天，站在门口看到窗户里熟悉的父母和熟悉的争吵。父亲最终摔门而出，他只能屏着呼吸将自己缩进围墙前的阴影。  
隔着不到十米，他陪了哭泣的母亲一夜。  
但Oat从未责怪过父亲，他见过父亲车窗外的满地烟蒂，见过父亲崩溃的眼泪，见过父亲的手背。  
上面的确是母亲的名字。  
Oat从很小就开始明白感情到底是怎么一回事，却还抱着小小的希冀将自己所有的烦恼和抱怨都收敛，他成为学校的人气者，和所有人都相处愉快，成绩也名列前茅，从而不让老师有丝毫向父母打报告的机会。  
仿佛这样就能不打扰到他们被强扭而成的感情轨迹。  
而后来，他终于知道母亲手背上的名字属于谁。  
那个人在一本陈旧的毕业相册里，在合影正中间端坐微笑。下面的名字和字体同母亲手背完全重合，而当他问起时，母亲只是笑着回忆高中老师的各种趣事。  
母亲从不知道。  
Oat在听到老师会在台风天一批一批护着学生回家时看到母亲回忆的眼神，她说起这些事依旧带着感恩。  
他的内心如同经历一场海啸，但他没选择告诉自己的母亲。  
因为那时父亲病重，他们每天的生活都需要围绕那个昏暗陈旧的病房。翻出毕业照也不过是回来做饭时他能为母亲找到的一点暂时逃离的宽慰。  
所以他沉默了。  
而母亲一直照顾着病床上的人，直到父亲的脸被蒙上白布。  
哪怕初三的年纪，除了站在原地看母亲前后奔走之外，Oat依然说不出一句话。母亲像座冷山，从头到尾情绪纹丝不动，一力准备了葬礼的所有环节，他也只在母亲让寺庙里的人帮父亲整理头发的时候看到她的手不如以往平稳。  
送走父亲那天，太阳好得过分，是个适合出门的天气。  
他们却要送他的父亲永远睡进冰冷的土地。  
那天他久违地握住母亲的手，母亲的眼泪比他以往见过的所有还要多。也是同一天，母亲手背上的名字消失了。  
名字所属的人，Oat后来在报纸上看到对方家属发布的讣告。他将报纸悄悄藏好带出家门，借了抽烟同学的打火机，蹲在公路边点着。  
在浓黑的烟和火光中，他暗自下了决心。  
他不会再让母亲伤心了。

所以Oat第一次发现自己对着同性的身体口干舌燥，反应不是迷茫而是恐慌。  
他将自己埋进被窝，缩起身子自我安抚。  
怎么会。  
整个初中明明也在男校，只是因为父母的事他从来无心去想恋爱和喜欢。到了高中，男性的身体开始快速发育，球队更衣室的场景突然间对他有了不同的意义。但他不应该是这样，他应该像母亲的心愿那样，进入好的大学，有一份好的工作，娶自己喜欢的女孩。  
Oat揪着被子思考了一夜。  
然后在第二天去球队提交了退队申请。  
他不说原因，队友和教练的不解很快变成愤怒，他被人推搡在更衣室的柜子上，面对朋友的质问和斥责又一次沉默无言。即便对方在发火，Oat依然能感觉到那人的手在接触自己身体时胸腔里擂鼓一样的心跳。  
绝望又剧烈的心跳。  
Oat耳边一阵嗡鸣，眼前的景象成了默剧。他最终扭开揪在自己领口的手，冷漠地走出更衣室，全然不顾身后少年的愤怒。  
他手背上的名字就是在踏出更衣室的瞬间出现的。  
伴随着一阵烧灼感，名字像烙印一样一笔一划浮在他皮肤上。字母排列不同于身后刚刚对他发火少年的名字，这让Oat松了口气，可随即而来的空落感又让他鼻酸。  
Pree。  
Oat知道这绝不可能是女生的名字。


	2. 爱情和所有的你

最早Oat有幻想过，如果手背上出现那个名字，他一定会不顾一切地先找到对方。  
在对方属于其他人之前，在手背上的名字消失之前。  
Oat曾觉得自己无比幸运，有了这个能力，至少知道这辈子总还有个人会和他灵魂相系，而不是像很多人那样一生都在黑暗里和他人并肩。但他却忘了，这个世界上哪怕有对的人，也很难遇到对的时间和地点。倘若他在十五岁之前拥有这个名字，可能很多决定会不同，他会坦然接受，会向父母坦然自己的取向。但是十七岁，是他已经决定一辈子都不会让母亲伤心之后，一切都有些晚了。  
Oat对母亲始终都内疚。  
但他不知道内疚会在人体内挖一个洞，洞口随着时间和念想越来越深邃庞大，最终掏空一个人。  
因为内疚，Oat会妥协很多事，而妥协，是把自己让出去的第一步。  
Oat十七岁生日早上醒来的第一件事，是试图忽略手背上传来的疼痛，起床洗漱。他吃掉母亲准备的一桌素菜，慢慢嚼碎并不爱吃的香芹，然后笑着和母亲打招呼去上学。  
路上，手背的名字火燎一样疼痛起来，Oat不得不握拳又松开，咬紧牙转移注意力。汗还是从额顶和背脊渗出，把他的校服浸湿一片。 他的脚步越来越慢，最终只能找一个巷口靠墙坐下。半边手臂已经发麻，Oat深深呼吸，却阻止不了欲裂的头痛。  
很快，一股陌生的情绪潮水一样涌上来。他不知道称此为情绪是否合适，但他就是在一瞬间被不属于他自己的思维充斥。  
像是被替换陌生的大脑，同时也能感受到自己站在这颗大脑外旁观。  
这种分裂感几乎把逼疯，但潜意识里他又觉得一切安全。  
疼痛退去的时候，他的“两颗”大脑也稳定下来。  
Oat松了口气站好，却感受到有人拍肩，而当他回过头，却只有空无一人的巷子。  
“Pree。“  
他听到有人这么叫。  
Oat忍不住揪起自己的头发。

从十七岁的第一天起，Oat的眼前时不时会和Pree的所见重合。即便告诉自己不去思考和寻找，Oat也知道Pree比他大三岁，和妹妹相依为命。他见过Pree的爱好，柜子上翻过多次但依旧完好的库普林——Oat有查过这个自己从没听说过的名字，还去读了小说集——以及不远处收集的唱片们，从马勒到枪花，口味跨越令人咋舌。  
同样，Oat也见证了Pree的几乎每一次爱情。  
见证他第一次对男人心动，第一次对爱情迷茫，第一次心碎。  
包括和男人的第一次性体验。  
那天晚上Oat拼命咬着被子闭着眼睛才让自己不哼出声，Pree的所见所感如实传递给他，从皮肤的震颤到背脊的酥麻。他为此精疲力竭，最终也哭着发泄出来。  
他甚至没有碰自己。  
Oat在他眼前的世界变成自己房间的天花板时松了口气。  
然后觉得自己的心，好像裂开了。  
他不知道自己原来有那么多眼泪，也不知道自己居然陷得这么深。Oat本来以为放弃手背上那个名字，不过意味着离开全世界最适合自己的那个人。而直到此刻他才终于意识到，他一直都是黑暗中的旅人，而他放弃的，是前方仅有的一线黎明。  
他会有晚风，有星星，有烛火，月光。  
但他不可能再见到太阳了。

Oat上大学之后不再能那么频繁地看到Pree的世界。  
他的生活也变得更加繁忙，社团、练习作业、论文，周末还要去外公家帮忙农活。Oat一度觉得这样挺好，他不用紧密地参与Pree的人生，但也知道对方考过了航空公司的空乘，终于能把云端和世界当成日常来享受。他还知道对方有了新的恋人，而且和之前的尝试不同，Oat能明白这次Pree有多认真。  
所以当Pree出现在他面前时，Oat愣住了。  
他站在路边，顶着草帽穿着红格衬衫，提拉着拖鞋抱着一筐橘子准备穿过公路到另一边去。外公让他把刚摘的橘子分一些给周围照顾自己的人家，Oat便站在前往目的地的路边，左右张望，想着等不远处的那辆车先开过去。  
没想到车在他面前停下了。  
车窗摇下，Pree半探着脑袋问他附近的路，而Oat过了很久才反应过来。  
距他上次看到Pree眼里的世界已经过了一个月。  
因为他愣着不说话，对方有些歉意的又重复了两遍问题，那双他只在镜子里见过的大眼睛柔软明亮，目光却烫得人差点落泪。  
副驾上传来的声音让Oat回神。  
他知道那是和Pree同为空乘的同事，也是Pree现在的恋人。  
Oat不清楚自己在指路时声音有没有颤抖，因为Pree在道谢后问了他是不是还好。就因为这几个字Oat觉得自己胸腔里的氧气都要被抽干，只能低头让帽檐挡住自己落下的眼泪。  
一个阳光让世界都发白的夏天。  
那颗眼泪落在柏油公路上迅速变成细小的烟。

汽车开走之后，他站在原地很久很久。久到曝光过度的世界一片橙红。  
他在夕阳中成了一个剪影，这个细瘦的剪影最终蹲下来，然后拨通了母亲的电话。  
“对不起，妈妈，”Oat听到自己平静的声音：“你的儿子是Gay。”


	3. 不总是选择题

那筐橘子最终没能送出去。  
Oat觉得自己坦白的那一刻和自己达成和解，可惜这个世界不愿意放过他。母亲的崩溃比他预想更令人难受，不是歇斯底里，反而平静得过分。  
“别和妈妈开玩笑，Oat。“  
“我是认真的。“  
随之而来的忙音仿佛一场死亡宣告，让Oat一步都挪不开。  
天色完全暗下来他才回到外公家，母亲坐在沙发上一言不发地盯着他，随即拒绝了外公的晚饭挽留，拉着他直接出门上了车。  
黑夜从面前疯狂后撤，Oat看着仪表盘上的数字，忍不住闭上眼睛。再睁开时，面前已经是另一个方向盘。  
视线里是副驾上的空少恋人，然后是稍重的呼吸和安全带解开的声音。  
Oat在心里默念：别在这种时候，求求你。  
他的祈祷没有生效，画面不受控制地继续，黑夜安静无声，成片的星星落在车窗外。吻的触感和Pree强烈的心跳真切地扑向他，Oat不得不抓紧衣角来对抗自己胸腔里急剧收缩的心脏。  
直到母亲停下车。  
他像突然从一场噩梦中惊醒，母亲将车停在公路边，扭过头看着他：  
“因为我对么？“  
他的眼泪无法收回，身体还泡在一片酸楚中无法及时对母亲的问题理解和回应。而他的沉默似乎被对方当成回答，母亲解下安全带，一只手捂上他半张脸：“对不起。“  
Oat已经很久没有如此直接地和母亲对视过，他突然想起母亲的毕业照，头上别着发卡，手里拿着优秀毕业生证书，有着羞涩微笑的女孩子。女孩子本可以去大学，成为律师、教授或者优秀的商人，但她遇到了父亲，又遇到了他，然后一生囿于厨房卧室。  
他还在发现母亲手背名字的那天讨厌过母亲，这种讨厌没有消失而是潜伏下来，在父亲的病床前变成对母亲忙碌身影的旁观。他隐瞒那个名字，因为内心惊惧母亲发现真相就会丢掉他和父亲一走了之。他选择自以为是的顺从来消磨内心巨大的愧疚，却又在很多深夜，抱怨母亲的控制和保守。  
而现在，照片上的女孩子，已经是个发福的中年人，发间和眉眼甚至有了老年的痕迹。  
Oat忍不住攥紧拳头，他觉得自己连骨头都在疼。  
“不是的，妈妈。”他没敢触碰母亲的手，“不是因为你，是我自己……”  
母亲抹掉他的眼泪：“我们先回家，好不好？”

回家以后，母亲再也没有提起过这件事，好像什么都没发生过。

Oat觉得这个世界上从来没有什么选择。  
就像试题中需要填写正确那样，从无数的错之中挑一个正确的哪里是选择，不过是碰运气。何况所谓的正确，无非是让所有人都满意。  
而他最终也只能朝着这条路前进。  
大学毕业之后，他去了家小公司，过上隔一个月就要写份辞呈又撕碎的日子。前辈丢给他的工作Oat已经学会拒绝，但老板抛下来的加班目前只能全盘照收。大学球队的朋友很难聚齐踢上整场，只有三五个偶尔能约在酒吧聊一聊各自的混蛋Boss和被单身或者女友折磨的岁月。而Pree的所有生活，他都努力当成一个接连不断的梦——从见到Pree之后，他又开始频繁见证对方的世界。  
虽然这个梦总是不那么美好。  
那天送客户离开之后，走出咖啡厅的门，Oat却发现自己站在一家珠宝店内。他急忙闭上眼努力让自己清醒，回身跑进盥洗室将自己锁进隔间。接着他看到Pree从售货员手上拿过的一对戒指。  
Oat发现自己已经不会因为Pree再有想哭的冲动了。  
他只是第一次下班没选择回家，久违地和母亲撒了谎说要加班，然后解开领带进了Club。  
然后第一次，和男人接吻了。  
他们见面不过半小时，对方请了他一杯酒，Oat没有拒绝。  
酒精的作用让对面靠上来的眼睛像极了他在镜子里和公路旁见过的那双。明亮又柔软的，总觉得需要小心翼翼赞美，生怕不小心让里面长出伤心的阴影。他想起那双眼睛又觉得自己是在做梦，在酒吧盥洗室的隔间，他被抵在微凉的马桶上和一个陌生男人亲吻。  
一切发生的很快，快到Oat突然发现原来接吻是这么简单的事。  
接触、啃咬、包裹。  
他没有闭眼睛，只是在数对方的睫毛，想一个男人的嘴唇为什么这么凉。对方的手指掰开他的口腔，侵略他的舌苔和牙齿。唾液交换时湿哒哒的声音在盥洗室响起。  
Oat听到对面人浓重的喘息，于是开始盯着天花板上裂开的细小纹路。他衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，对方的指尖触上他因为寒意有些发硬的乳首，Oat这才闭上眼睛。  
努力回想曾经在Pree的世界里体验过的，所有肌肤相亲。


	4. 爱你的人会让你选择被爱

他没想到面前的人停下了。  
Oat睁开眼，对方将他的纽扣重新扣好，然后附上身来认真亲吻他的脸颊。认真到，周围沉闷又嘈杂的音乐像个久违的玩笑。  
“想不想，和我回家？“  
Oat皱起眉。  
好看的男人笑起来：“别误会，偶尔会想这样的，找个人填自己屋子。”他向后退一步：“我不问你的名字，也什么都不会做。”  
面对那双似曾相识的眼睛，Oat说不出任何拒绝。  
也或许他本来就不想拒绝。

Oat开始向母亲撒这天的第二个谎。  
他站在便利店前和母亲打电话，二十分钟前邀请自己回家的男人则靠着玻璃窗抽烟，夏日黏腻的温度让火光和烟气都暗淡，Oat却觉得嗓子发干。他可能等会也需要一根烟。  
“妈妈，我今晚可能要去朋友家睡了。“他捂着嘴说，身体勾着，看起来充满谎言的新手气息。那边说了些什么，Oat往旁边吐出烟圈的男人哪里看了一眼，然后降低声音：“不是的，是女生。”  
正在抽烟的男人挑起眉，Oat急忙看向别侧：“不是的妈妈，只是普通朋友，看我今晚回不去了才好心收留的。”  
他挂下电话的时候背脊都湿透。  
男人扔了烟头拿脚踩灭，随即走过来行了个屈膝礼，然后伸手到Oat面前：“这位先生，不亲下手背么？”  
Oat反而笑着伸出手：“还有烟么？”  
男人愣了愣，连忙递了烟和火机过去。Oat接过来熟练点上，吐了口烟冲对方点头：“谢了。”  
“我以为妈妈的乖宝宝不会吸烟。“男人提起手上的一袋啤酒，“那么酒也能喝了？”  
“你在买的时候只想着自己啊？“Oat突然有了兴致开玩笑。  
而最终，他们的确喝光了袋子里的所有存量。  
男人出乎意料的酒量不高，Oat看着对方满脸通红舌头也大起来，还在絮絮叨叨问他怎么会一个人进Club。  
“你看起来今晚也没有要约的意思，为什么还同意跟我进隔间？”  
“那你呢？怎么就也没兴致了。“Oat晃着啤酒罐。   
男人皱起眉：“明明……我先问你的……”说完便趴在茶几上彻底睡倒。  
Oat左右看了看，最终选择沙发作为自己的栖息地，他脱下外套盖在身上，修长的身子缩上并不宽敞的空间，像回到婴儿时期那样沉沉睡去。

梦是在早上开始的。  
Oat不是很确定这到底是自我幻想还是Pree的世界又一次被自己入侵。  
其实他有时候想，如果自己能在第三人的视角看到Pree的生活或许会更好。他不用懂Pree亲吻身下人的时候有多珍视，进入对方身体的时候有多快乐，不用知道精心准备的戒指在这种情况下套上对方的无名指是怎样让人心动。  
Oat身上传来肌肤相贴的温暖，他已经尽力紧闭眼睛但的确无济于事。他已经哭不出来，但不知道这种日子还要持续多久，只是希望不会是一辈子。  
这个愿望让他久违地感到痛苦。  
身后传来另一种触感，Oat惊讶回头，发现自己被昨晚的男人抱进怀里。  
眼前的另一个世界消失了。  
一切恢复原状，只剩下情绪的余温，像退潮后残留的水渍。  
对方放开他，面对着他蹲下来问：你没事吧，抖得这么厉害？  
原来，自己早就可以不受困于Pree的生活，Oat看着眼前的男人突然很想笑：他只需要再找一个拥抱。  
“呐，作为收留我一晚的报答。“Oat没回答对方，只是捞起对方的手：“我们来玩个游戏吧？”  
男人疑惑的眼神让他笑出来。  
“现在想想你喜欢的人，如果我说出来的名字和你想的一样，那就不顾一切地去找他表白怎么样？“  
男人皱起眉。  
而Oat则笑得更开心了。

下班的时候Oat往Boss桌子上递了封辞职信，然后去买了红酒。进家的时候，母亲果然已经把饭菜都摆上了桌，开心地招呼他吃饭。  
他和往常一样同母亲打招呼，打开酒放在一边醒着，去餐边柜取了两个酒杯。  
母亲像是有了预感那样没有说话。  
他为两人倒酒，举杯时母亲依旧没有动作，便自行碰了杯，然后深吸一口气：  
“妈妈，我永远都是您儿子。“Oat让自己看向母亲，并努力平稳声音里的颤抖：“但我也永远没办法让自己不喜欢男人。”  
母亲一直望向别处，直到此时才举起杯子喝了一口。  
“我喜欢一个男人七年，从十七岁时开始。“Oat抓住母亲的手，而母亲没有松开。“我几乎知道七年来他所有的生活。知道他的喜欢和厌恶，成功和受挫。我见证了他的暗恋和失恋，看着他交往和求婚，我难受得快疯了，不是因为他选择别人，而是……”  
母亲终于看向他。  
“他甚至还不知道我叫什么名字。“  
Oat不知道此时自己是什么表情，只感觉母亲握上他的手。  
“而这一切都是我自己的错，我从来没勇气向您坦白所有的想法，也没勇气去找他。时间过得越久，就越不敢走到他面前去。直到我意识到，如果我自己不去解决这一切，可能一辈子都要陷在对他毫无结果的暗恋里。“  
他几乎看不清眼前。  
“妈妈，对不起。“  
母亲起身将他搂进怀里，像童年那样轻拍他的后背，然后伸手去抹他脸上的泪：  
“那个人，叫Pree是么？“  
Oat惊讶地抬头，却看到母亲脸上同样的眼泪：“呐，Oat，我和你一样啊，能看到手背上的名字。”  
Oat睁大眼，母亲只是继续擦掉他的泪：“也和你一样，一直没向那个名字告过白。“  
“你知道的对吧，那是我的老师，我根本不敢想象说出口之后会发生什么事。而且，“她叹了口气，“老师手背上的名字不是我。这可能是我没能说出口的最大原因，而在我最绝望的时候，遇到了你父亲。”  
“你知道遇到一个手背上写着自己名字的人会有多惊喜么？“母亲陷入回忆，连笑容都明亮起来：“他说他当初找机会接近我有多艰难，但其实在我看到他手背的那一刻，已经决定要和他在一起了。”  
“呐Oat，我没有不爱你父亲。”母亲揉着Oat的头发，轻声说道：“我一直都无比珍视他给我的爱，而他的爱的确让我觉得自己闪闪发光，那种感觉太美好了，以至于我愿意用所有去爱他。”  
“我早就知道你手背上的名字，我只是害怕……“她哽咽道，捧着Oat的脸几乎说不出话。  
她的泣不成声让Oat紧张起来，他忍不住将母亲搂进怀里：“你怎么了？”  
母亲哭了很久才平静，她担忧地望着Oat，眼睛里的忧郁让Oat心碎：“呐Oat，我见过他，那次去你外公的庄园，在你打电话之后刚好碰到。”  
“我开车太快了不小心蹭了他的，慌着道歉但他只说没关系。“  
“为了赔偿我知道了他的电话和名字，所以才知道了……“  
“我看了他的手背。“  
Oat停滞在原地。  
母亲的声音很轻很轻，却在他脑海中回荡：  
“他的手背上，什么都没有。“


	5. 被雨困住的城市

Oat重新捧上母亲的脸，他很久都没笑得那么开心：“妈妈，没关系的。”  
母亲后来喝完了杯中的所有酒精，然后在Oat的怀里哭到快睡着，像是把攒了几年的眼泪全清空了。Oat突然觉得母亲其实也是个小孩子，这个出去被各种喊大妈，体态憨胖，眼角褶皱的中年人，也并不是那样无坚不摧，什么事都能笑脸相迎。大概成人和小孩的区别就是一切都失去借口，软弱、无知、不擅长、难承受，这些依旧停留在每个人身上的东西都因为年龄的增长不再被接受和原谅。  
Oat轻轻拍着母亲的后背：“不用担心的，我只是下好决心了。”  
他决定面对一切。

Oat找了份新工作，三个月来他把所有精力都扑在这上面，最终摆脱了从前无聊的报表和上司应对。在自己步入正轨之后，Oat问母亲要来了Pree的电话。有些事情总要结束的，他对自己说。  
但是绿色的拨通键，他却一直没按下去。  
Oat对着电话号码发呆，身体本能地阻止这场通话，并让他喉咙干裂得像含了一把黄沙。Oat发现自己还没彻底准备好，他和Pree的世界没再相连过，从上次和母亲谈话开始。  
哪怕一次也好，Oat想，等我再确认下他一切都好。  
他怎么可能不好呢？  
心里狂躁的声音最终被Oat压了下去。

一阵疼痛裂进Oat心里。  
睁眼却看到熟悉的人，Oat突然意识到，他又回到了Pree的世界。  
和此前的亲密不同，这一次，他看到Pree放开了眼前人的手。  
Oat弄清楚状况没有花多长时间，因为Pree的痛苦简直在他身体里生钻出一个洞。Oat借着Pree的眼睛看到另一人离开，雨声大得像是宣告摧毁世界。Oat来不及庆幸，他自己的难过和Pree的彼此叠加——Pree如此需要一个拥抱，而他必须在Pree身边。  
Oat翻身下床，给母亲留了张纸条，然后开车冲了出去。  
雨大的像科幻片里的场景，仿佛头顶不是云层而是另一片海洋，雨刷器几乎派不上什么用场。幸好这个时间，街道上车辆也少得可怜。  
Pree家离他算不上近，但也没有很远，不到一小时车程。  
即便这样，他也花了七年时间，才学着跨越这段距离。  
Oat没在此刻自责自己过往的懦弱，甚至没想过对Pree而言他还是个彻头彻尾的陌生人。他的一只眼睛里还停留在Pree的世界里，模糊一片，和此刻另一只眼睛里他的车窗状况相当。Pree是个很爱哭的人，摊开的小说前，电影院里，还有挤满同事的病房里，哭得程度不一，Oat却能感知到对方温暖漫溢的情绪。这个男人哪怕哭也是暖的，Oat曾经这么想。  
但这一次，Pree的眼泪太凉了。  
Oat方向盘上的手渐渐抓紧，在一场末日般的雨里横冲直撞。

别人的体温和触感重新涌上了他的身体。  
世界摇晃了下，然后出现了另一个人的面孔。是Pree的妹妹。  
她将Pree搂进怀里。  
世界重新暗下来，Oat听到Pree大哭的声音。  
他渐渐松了油门。  
虚脱感重新爬上他的身体，Oat知道这种感触来自他自己。踩下刹车，Oat靠路边停下，然后熄了火。  
旁边就是Pree的家。  
虽然隔着雨看不清，但Oat知道围墙上种着成片的白蔷薇和红扶桑，门牌上的一枚螺丝能被手动拧下，因为备用钥匙就藏在后面。  
而客厅里，Pree和妹妹正坐在楼梯上。  
Oat知道Pree心里的痛苦会慢慢愈合的，因为他能感觉到Pree的身体渐渐暖起来。  
他摸遍全身，突然发现自己穿着睡裤出门，好在最后从纸巾盒旁边翻出了拆开的软包。  
还有两根烟。  
Oat车窗开了一条缝，雨潲进来细细碎碎扑上他的脸。香烟的味道令人心安，Oat眯起眼睛，听着逐渐缓慢的心跳，自己的，还有Pree的。  
Pree和妹妹静坐到后半夜，坐到Pree眼泪都干了，而他的妹妹也忍不住打了个哈欠。  
Pree笑出声：“快去睡吧。”  
妹妹摇摇头，但被Pree捏了脸颊。  
“谢谢，我没事了，快去睡吧。”  
妹妹眼睛因为熬夜红通通的，额头上还冒了颗痘出来。但她依然皱眉：“那下周……你要怎么办，预约要取消么？“  
“假早就请好了，飞机落地之后，我就当庆祝好不容易又单身了。“  
妹妹看着他，最后给了Pree一个拥抱才上楼。  
Pree也回到自己的房间，盯着自己的电脑屏幕，静坐了一个晚上。  
Oat看到，屏幕上是海岛“荣耀周“的宣传页面，还有极为醒目的预约成功标志。  
“您的‘礼堂预约’已成功，感谢您对我们‘婚礼体验’服务的认可和支持。“  
Pree盯着那个不停播放着花瓣飞溅动画的页面度过了接下来的夜晚。  
Oat也一样。

一切画面从Oat眼里消失时他才意识到雨已经停了。  
Pree家的围墙外落满了花。  
而Oat从车窗向外看。  
不远处的地平线上，晨曦渐渐露出微光。


	6. 所有意外都应该

Oat下飞机的时候突然想到一个问题：自己应该怎么联系Pree？  
他的行程仓促，虽然也算提前一周和领导告假，但依旧临时得让他加了好几晚班才把工作搞定。因为荣耀周机票好不容易抢到，但房间是一个都预定不上。Oat有机票已经十分满足，他只有一个背包，甚至没带行李箱。  
尽管这也导致他比Pree晚了三天才到这里。  
他来这里只有一个目的，见到Pree然后告白。哪怕被人当成神经病，他也想给自己的感情彻底画个句号。  
但首先，肯定要找到那个人。  
他站在计程车的乘车点旁，深深呼吸，努力平静，思考一会听到Pree的声音自己应该如何措辞。  
接着，Oat尝试拨了Pree的电话。

然而电话没有接通，关机提示温柔响起，Oat松了口气，心里又隐隐空下来。  
到了这种时候，Oat不会埋怨自己和Pree相连的技能多么让人痛苦，而是懊恼这为什么是一个被动技能。他不得不思考Pree所有可能去到的地方。  
他的计程车到了。  
Oat上车先问了岛上的跳伞公司，Pree有教练证，说不定会有希望。  
接着他去了岛上的唱片店、图书馆、古典乐咖啡厅、民谣餐厅。  
天色渐暗，海岛上千万盏灯火亮起，街边人群的情绪也比白天高涨了许多。但Oat一无所获。  
到最后，司机都笑着向他提议：如果你想环岛观光的话，我可以介绍包车给你。  
Oat只能苦笑摆手乖乖付钱，然后下车目送司机离开。  
他下车的地方有好几家氛围浪漫的小店，情侣或者情人们来来往往，他一个背包客在其中显出几分格格不入。  
Oat倒是没多想，看到间酒吧就推门进去。  
他这会儿是真的很需要酒精。

无论如何，Oat心中自己和对方的亲密早就超出了普通情侣的界限，尽管他也知道自己和Pree之间的联系十分脆弱，但现实这样明晃晃地摆在眼前还是让人有点无法接受。  
Oat晃晃杯底的酒一饮而尽，又点了另一杯。  
他喝得两颊泛红，眼睛也柔软又湿润，自斟自饮的姿态其实引来了店里一些其他人的视线，但Oat并不在乎。  
Oat自从确认性向之后就发现，他在这个圈子里，是受欢迎的那种人。  
就连当年他最初暗恋的队友，Oat也发现对方不止一次在更衣间盯着自己看。  
一直以来，不是没人给过暗示，不是没有更加露骨的眼神，不是没有觉得合适的对象。  
Oat只是不在乎。  
因为那些痕迹，全部都和Pree无关。

不知道今晚他在心底叹了多少次气。  
幸好还有那个地方，Oat托着腮想，Pree预定婚礼体验的地方，时间是明天，他可以直接去等。  
至于今晚，Oat眯着眼睛打了个小小的酒嗝。  
爱怎么样就怎么样吧。  
思维已经飘忽的Oat现在唯一惦记的是侍者还没端上来的下一杯，而他觉得自己已经坐了很久，所以他起身向吧台走去。  
快靠近目的地，Oat突然看到了那个坐在吧台前人的背影。  
对方看上去还是沉浸在负面的情绪里，这让Oat又心疼起来。此刻他们之间距离不超过半米，但Oat依旧挪不开脚步。  
他昏沉的脑子几乎直接死机了，过了一会儿才反应过来，开始找上前搭讪的最佳方式。  
可什么都不如冥冥之中。  
有个喝醉趔趄的人从背后狠狠撞了他一下，Oat控制不住地向前趴，然后结结实实扑在Pree的背脊上。  
Pree手里半杯酒都洒在自己身上。

Oat终于看到了他，惊讶的，微恼的，但还没完全从悲伤里退出来的表情。Pree在看到他的一瞬间似乎愣住了，而Oat只能慌忙先道歉，却发现自己失控得连这一件小事都做不好。  
他想伸手帮Pree拍掉衣服上的酒渍，结果却看到Pree流下的眼泪。  
身体本能性的反应快于大脑，他直接捧上Pree的脸颊替他抹掉泪水，然后才意识到这个举动有多么不合时宜。  
索性开始装醉：“诶？我都道歉了，你为什么要哭啊？”  
Oat看着对方的脸：“你好帅啊，需要我来安慰你么？”  
Pree依旧愣愣的，在他的掌下显得柔软乖巧，连嘴唇也微微张开。Oat觉得自己再也忍不住了。  
就把一切都交给酒精好了。  
他俯身吻了下去。  
Pree的嘴唇是暖的，暖得他脊背颤抖，睫毛一震就想掉下泪来。  
Oat觉得，此刻像他从余生的大半幸运里预支来的。而不管等待他的是什么样的未来，这个吻于记忆之中会永远在。  
已经足够。  
Oat如释重负。

松开的时候，Pree的眼泪已经不再流了。  
Oat抚摸他的脸，眼里带着自己也不知晓的闪亮：“你看，泪停了吧。“他甚至有力气开起了玩笑：“帅哥，我叫Oat，帮你止住眼泪要记得感谢我。“  
他倒进Pree的怀里。  
Oat觉得自己有点过分，但另一方面，他的身体实在是被酒精搞得软到不想动弹。  
Pree的味道让他愈加不想离开，于是便渐渐放稳自己的呼吸。  
结果发顶传来了抚摸的触感，耳朵痒痒的，是Pree低下头的轻声：“那就，让我好好谢谢你吧。“  
Oat在他怀里笑起来。


	7. 一夜限定

Pree觉得自己的确需要安慰。  
这种一夜限定的邀约他不是没接到过，只是从来没应承过。不过今晚，他改变了主意。  
怀里的人太像Type了，他承认在看过TharnType之间的爱情之后向往过，所以遇到和Type几乎一模一样的人有种隐隐的命运感，但这并不是他带人回自己房间的原因。  
对方凑上来时的那个吻，在他的心里引起了波澜。尽管还很细微，像是六尺之下的骨裂，Pree还是捕捉到且不愿放手。人总有些时候是靠着冲动行事，拉着人上了计程车，Pree才意识到自己已经答应了青年的邀约。  
不像往日一样觉得唐突或不合时宜，本能在告诉他一切都对。  
Pree在那一刻就知道自己绝不能放开怀里的人。  
他至今的28年人生始终都温和随缘，妹妹曾说他活得像条巨鲸，从不尖锐和争取，遇到点刺也就不痛不痒得受着，实在疼得狠了也只是缓缓游开。Pree想那是妹妹不够了解巨鲸，就像现在。  
正因为强烈渴望的瞬间很少，碰到的时候才会想全部吞下，不计后果。

Oat从计程车上就不停在他身上蹭来蹭去，最后终于找到了舒服的姿势，下巴抵着他的肩膀闻他的脖颈，过一会又隔着棉质布料轻轻啃他的肩。  
司机似乎对荣耀周上亲昵过分的同性情侣习以为常，正目不转睛地盯着前方。只有速度在越来越快。  
衬衫的布料很快湿润，他托着Oat的脑袋将人从他肩膀扯开，才看到醉酒的青年哭了出来。Pree花了点时间才听到青年哭腔中的小声嘀咕：“我的，是我的……“  
不知道青年这话是在对谁说，Pree突然想起不久之前酒吧里离去的那个人，伸手将青年重新扣进怀里。  
他不想在这个晚上也一个人过。

Pree叫司机右拐停车，然后拍醒了闭着眼睛的Oat。后者看上去仍带着醉意，但眼睛却异常明亮。Pree拉着Oat下了车，一路穿过酒店大堂进入电梯快速刷了卡。  
电梯门关上的瞬间，Oat就凑过来搂上他的脖子。  
吻火一样热烈起来。  
Oat的唇软得惊人，Pree啃咬的时候会乖乖张开配合。而口腔内的舌头更软，给了Pree稍稍用力就会融化的错觉。他们舌尖相抵又缠绕，仿佛末日降临一样用尽所有力气。Pree扣上对方柔软的发间，让这个吻一次比一次更深，他觉得脊椎发麻，兴奋又渴望。Oat新鲜得像夏日柑橘，有着狂野的清香和甜美的辛辣。  
分开的时候Oat的嘴唇已微微有些肿，还暧昧的湿润着。Oat不住喘息，半阖的眼睛让他看起来性感异常。  
Pree盯着对方的眼睛，感到身体深处涌出越来越多的渴求。  
幸好电梯到了。  
Pree片刻没停，拉着Oat径直走向自己的房间。

Oat几乎是将他扑进房门的。  
Pree有疑惑过一瞬间，明明是第一次见面，对方却热情得要把他烫伤了。Oat像个急待安慰的小孩子，而Pree因此生出了欲望之外的柔软情绪。他没捕捉到这种想法对一夜限定而言多么危险，只是随性温柔地捧上Oat的脸，打断了对方在自己脖颈间的啃咬。  
青年直直地望着他，水亮的眼睛深处都是委屈。  
Pree心脏发紧。  
他顺势将Oat抵上门，抓着青年的手腕压在两侧，然后轻轻吻他。从额头，到眼睛、颧骨、鼻尖，最后才是嘴巴。  
亲吻细碎密集，将青年所有急促的呼吸都变成喉咙间的呻吟，他的手放开Oat，然后转向青年的背脊，沿着条纹衬衫下的凹陷处抚摸。嘴巴也离开，一路亲吻着到了Oat的耳朵。  
Oat有个小耳朵，温度惊人的小耳朵。  
Pree觉得可爱因此鼻息间溢出一声笑，Oat颤了颤，而Pree转而叼住Oat的耳尖。然后轻轻舔了一下。  
Oat哼了出来。  
颤抖着的，软软黏黏的呻吟，感觉带着哭腔，Pree觉得可爱，忍不住用力磨了下Oat的耳朵，在他耳边制造更多暧昧的水声。  
结果Oat抖得更厉害，但依旧紧紧地抓着他。  
“呐Oat，”Pree搂着青年，“为了彼此，今晚好好合作？”  
Pree说出口之后突然又后悔，他很少会用这种轻浮的语气说话，只是青年的表现实在太过可爱，他几乎不经大脑，就想看看对方更加可爱的样子。  
Oat睁大眼睛看着他。  
Pree皱起眉，完全没觉得自己在无理取闹：“不答应么？”  
这种充斥着亲呢的语气其实完全不适合一夜情事，但Pree不在乎。  
他看到Oat笑起来，点头说：“好。”  
还附赠了一个吻。

他带着Oat进了浴室，其实也可以分开洗的，但Pree不怎么愿意。Oat对他的举动也没反对，只是一直盯着他，看他脱下上衣后将手伸向皮带。  
Pree解皮带很慢，指尖绕开搭扣发出清脆的响声，就那么放着，故意望向不自觉吞口水的Oat，笑着说：  
“你不脱么？“  
Oat闭上眼睛，停顿了一秒，然后迅速脱下自己的衬衫，揪着领后将T恤拽离自己的身体。  
青年修长的身体被蜜色肌肤覆盖，薄而软的肌肉看起来十分可口，Pree的眼睛离不开对方漂亮的肩颈和胸口那颗小小的挺立。他也就顺着本能伸手按了上去。Oat没躲，倒是身子颤了颤，Pree就笑着倾身上去吻对方的颈窝，然后渐渐下移，将Oat的乳头含进嘴里。  
身下人的呼吸变得急促起来，Pree的手玩弄着另一侧，让Oat的声音不受控制地在浴室里回荡。Pree惊讶于Oat的敏感，对这个身体产生越来越强烈的饥饿，他的吻逐渐变成啃咬，吸吮，在蜜色的皮肤上留下刺目的痕迹。  
Oat依旧没有推开他，而是环上他的脖颈让两个人更加亲密。  
肌肤相触的地方一片沸腾，Pree沿着Oat腹部浅淡的沟壑一路向下吻，然后双手解开对方牛仔裤的皮带和纽扣，用牙咬下拉链。  
Oat的那里已经撑得鼓起一块。  
Pree终于放开他，将Oat宽松的牛仔裤连同内裤一起扒下，然后示意对方脱掉束缚。  
他看到Oat红着脸，还是从堆叠的牛仔裤里迈出来，站进淋浴间巨大的花洒之下。  
Pree扳开侧面的开关。  
水流倾泻而出，雨一样将Oat和Pree浇了个透，不大的空间里渐渐升腾起蒸汽，Pree看到面前人的肌肤渗出红晕，变得异常可口。  
但什么都比不上对方挺立着的，红润饱满的性器。  
Pree亲了口Oat微肿的嘴唇——它们在水汽中看起来可怜又诱人，然后将Oat推在墙上，蹲下来扶着那根仍立在空气里的东西，低头吞了下去。

Oat捂住嘴巴。  
Pree没抬头，从青年膝盖震颤的程度和头顶闷声的呻吟就知道对方在经历着什么。说实在的，Oat很性感，从脸到身体，再到此刻他嘴里的东西都是。青年的性器修长笔直，尺寸诱人，和肌色相比只稍微泛着红，看起来新鲜和健康。  
Pree添了口鼓胀的头部，趁Oat的注意力涣散，手滑过青年圆润的臀部曲线，最终陷入中间的沟壑。  
Oat挣扎了一下，Pree则尽可能深地吞下去，手指也直接按上紧闭的入口，逼得青年逃无可逃，只能捂上自己的嘴巴。  
他大腿颤抖着并紧，将要窒息那般高昂起头颅，伸出手尝试着推拒面前的Pree，却因为身上的快感屡屡失败。  
Pree的指尖让那处皱褶越来越软，舌头也缠上不断跳动的器官。  
淋浴的水流沿着Pree的额定一路下落，滑过睫毛鼻尖和他含着对方性器的嘴唇。热气蒸腾出更多欲望，Pree不可抑制地觉得自己身上被打湿的牛仔裤越来越紧，他硬到发疼，想把嘴里的这个青年吞得渣都不剩。  
他真的很少有这么烫人的渴求。  
青年在他的操控下变得湿热多汁，触感和声音都达到情欲的极致。Pree的指尖探入那处紧闭的穴口，坏心眼地沟了一下。  
Oat在Pree的嘴里发泄出来。  
Pree抽出手指向后退开，将对方释放的液体吐在掌心，并顺着水流冲走。  
Oat脱力地背靠着墙壁滑坐在地，用迷茫的眼睛望着他。  
Pree笑了：“这么快忍不住了？”  
Oat没说话，只是撑着地面倾身过来，向上够着亲吻Pree仍沾染着液体的嘴唇。  
像小猫咪一样乖巧地舔干净，然后按着他的肩膀。  
Pree躺在浴室的地板上，青年骑在他身上吻下来，勾着他张嘴，咬他的舌尖，最后覆上他的唇瓣。青年的臀肉贴在他下腹，柔软的乳头也蹭上他的，手掌捧着他的脸，就连呼吸也都给了他。  
这种亲密很难不让人产生对于永恒的幻觉。  
在漫天水声中，Pree听到自己久违的心跳。奇迹一样的，像破壳雏鸟一样躁动的心跳。  
他伸手扣上Oat被水打成缕的头发，更急躁，更渴望地吻回去。Pree撑着地板坐起来，他们艰难地分开，Oat眼睛里还燃着火光：  
“我们去床上。”  
Pree嘴边相同的句子只能又咽回去，拇指摩擦青年潮湿的鬓角，笑着点头。


	8. 原来你有我的名字

他们在柔软的床铺上滚成一团。  
Oat将Pree压在身下，亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨。小夜灯的光线下青年亮着眼睛，手按在Pree心脏的位置问：“我可以咬你么？”  
Pree点头：“随你开心。”  
吻暴雨一样落下。  
他咬上Pree的肩膀，右手揉上对方挺立的奶头。直至现在Oat还觉得自己沉在一场过于真实的梦里，所以才失去控制。他抓着Pree饱满的胸，让那些柔软的肌肉从指缝中溢出，牙齿碾上另一边的乳尖，直到那里在舌尖上变得硬和肿。Pree任着他啃咬，手指按入Oat发顶，青年在他身上像头发情的小豹子，沿着腹肌中间的缝隙向下舔，最后亲上小腹底端蜷曲的毛发。   
他抓着Pree已然硬挺的性器，拇指摩擦肿胀湿润的头部，然后望着Pree，将手里的东西一点一点含下去。  
他的嘴巴张到了极限，Pree的头部磨在他口腔内部，柱身表面突起的血管也顶上他柔软的舌苔。Oat垂下眼，专心吞吐嘴里的东西，他跪在Pree身上，像个祈祷者一样垂背低头，直至性器全然没入他的嘴巴。巨大的龟头捅着狭窄的喉咙口，搅得口腔里积累的液体发出响动。  
Oat感受到身下人的颤动，他听到Pree鼻腔里的呻吟。他一向知道Pree喜欢哪里。比如头部中间的浅沟，只要稍微在舌根处蹭一下，Pree就会紧紧抓住床单，绷直背向上躬起。还有饱胀的卵囊，手指的一点揉弄便能让Pree整个人都剧烈喘息。  
Oat太熟悉Pree的身体，和熟悉自己一样。  
他决定无论如何都要给Pree极致的快乐。他的鼻尖埋进Pree的毛发，手指抓着对方的腰。  
在他的幻想里，这种事已经发生了无数次，但从没有一次像这么好。  
好到他脊背疼痛，心脏鼓胀。  
性器也跳动着溢出水来。

Oat感到自己肩膀被人抓住。  
Pree从他嘴里退出来，但还是没来得及。Oat的睫毛、颧骨、嘴唇，都沾满了Pree的液体。他伸手抹掉脸上的浊液，然后看向高潮过后仍在喘息的Pree。  
对方也看着他，并在他动作之前，起身环上他的脖颈，将唇印在了他依旧染着液体的嘴唇上。   
Oat的脑海里重新变得吵闹，奇异感触爬上他的皮肤，Oat闭上眼睛，却看到了近在迟尺的自己。  
眉毛上滴落的浊液，湿润成缕的睫毛，晦暗中依旧通红的颧骨——亲吻时绝望又小心翼翼的模样。而他的心脏也逐步和Pree同频，酸涩又温热地跳动。  
他的手插进Pree的头发，张嘴咬上Pree的唇瓣，而脑海里的画面渐渐回归黑暗。  
Oat知道Pree也闭上了眼睛。  
他们的吻有了相互取暖的味道。  
Oat在彼此分开的时候认真望向Pree的眼睛。他想念过无数次，湿润又明亮的眼睛。  
他可能看了很久。  
Pree胸腔里升起的疑惑和惊讶溢满Oat，他在一瞬间就知道对方所意识到的事。Oat只是没想到自己的表情能暴露得这么彻底，只能抱紧Pree，装作自己还醉着，然后在对方的耳朵旁轻声说：“你把套子放在哪里了？”  
他听到Pree笑了，接着转过腰从床头柜里取出几个包装和一管润滑剂。  
Oat从Pree手中接过东西：“准备这么齐全？”  
“毕竟是荣耀周期间的酒店。“  
Oat用牙齿撕开包装，取出东西套上Pree重新抬头的性器。他能感受到Pree皮肤上传来的兴奋，也因此浑身发痒。Oat将Pree推到在床上，居高临下地望着他：  
“帅哥，你叫什么名字？“  
他看到Pree弯起嘴角，说出他手背上印出的名字。  
“Pree，今晚我会让你忘记一切的。“  
他俯身吻上Pree的鼻尖，沾满冰冷黏液的手指向后探去。

Oat熟知Pree身体的每一处敏感。  
比如喉结，稍稍咬上就能逼得他仰头喘息，牙齿磨蹭过Pree就会浑身发颤。然后是乳尖，舔弄或者揉弄的时候男人就会曲起腿，顶上他正在不断为自己扩张的手指上。Pree脊柱涌起的快意在他脑内流窜，Oat因此动作更加粗暴，在Pree饱满白皙的胸前留下一片粉红咬痕。Pree的喘息和皮肤上正在经历的巨大快感让Oat兴奋到发抖，他从后面抽出手指，将自己和Pree的性器一起握着撸动，他赤裸着身体骑在对方身上，看到Pree因为快感盖住眼睛，便又忍不住去亲暴露在空气中的唇和下巴。  
他知道Pree手背盖住的不只有欲望，还有眼泪。  
哪怕在Pree的认知里他们可能只有一晚上，但Pree已经很久没有感受过拥抱了。至少不是像Oat努力给予的那样，把全部丢进熔炉里一样的拥抱。  
他抓着Pree的手移开，逼着对方和自己对视，然后扶着Pree的性器，慢慢坐了下去。  
他不敢说自己从未幻想过这个瞬间。  
但疼痛依然超出他的想象。  
Oat知道自己一瞬间就暴露了这副身体对真正的性毫无经验，从Pree的脑海中意识到这件事更让他觉得羞耻无比。明明刚才逼着Pree和自己对视，Oat此刻却紧闭眼睛，于是眼前只剩下他自己在Pree身上颤抖不停的样子。  
如果不是对方浑身沸腾的惊喜和快感，Oat觉得自己会炸的。  
他很快被Pree抱进怀里。  
Pree的性器彻底没入他，他们经历了一次短暂的安慰，然后Oat就抬起腰，在Pree身上晃动起来。  
一方面，那根粗大的东西在他体内引起火海般狠戾的快意，Oat渐渐支撑不住自己，只堪堪挂在Pree身上任他扶着向上顶。而另一边，Pree抓住他背脊的触感，吻在他颈窝皮肤的柔软都如实传来，甚至连他顶在Pree小腹上的阴茎，也像被紧密包裹一样颤动着不断溢出前液。  
他把Pree抱得越来越紧，舔着他的耳朵，不断喊着他的名字，然后说：  
“我喜欢你。“  
体内腺体被狠狠顶撞，他的脚趾紧紧蜷起，像大风中的枯叶一样颤抖。那些告白也被彻底搅碎。  
Oat不知道是不是所有性爱都这么好。  
从他在Pree过往中提取到的经验，似乎答案是否定的。但今晚他似乎沉浸在莫大的幻觉里，所有感官都把对快乐的欢迎放大到极致。他们像迷路了很久，终于逃入出口的一片光明，圆满而完整。他们之间每一寸肌肤的相贴，磨蹭，身体的每次接纳和侵入，都像把两个人丢进烟花爆裂的中心。Oat渐渐分不清快感属于自己还是Pree，分不清那些已经破裂并熊熊燃烧起来的喜欢和爱到底来自于谁，也不知道时间究竟过了多久。  
只是他的手背和胸口，随着灭顶快感的降临同时疼痛起来。  
Oat喘息着放开Pree，盯着对方依然湿润的眼睛，想要取笑那里面的泪水调节气氛。  
可他的调侃并没来得及说出口。  
即便光线并不明亮，他还是看到Pree的胸前，在自己刚刚留下的一片红痕中，显出了原来并不存在的文字。  
他很熟悉的字体，在Pree的笔记本、每天的工作记录和所有表格的签名上。  
像纹身一样，停留在左边属于心脏的位置。  
哪怕他承认自己本国语言水平不高，也足够看出那个名字是什么。  
Oat俯身亲吻Pree。  
他吻得着急，他们的眼泪也混在一起，像两个只能相依为命的小孩子。

Pree抱着Oat躺在床上。  
Oat哭了很久，久到Pree的眼泪都停下来。他清理好自己，还拿了毛巾帮Oat也擦拭干净，抽掉脏了的被单，然后抱着他一起窝进干爽的床铺。  
Oat还在打着哭嗝。  
Pree捏上Oat的脸：“明天早上起来你的眼睛一定不能看。“  
Oat伸手抹了抹眼睛，努力咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，但眼泪还是流个不停。  
Pree吻掉他的眼泪：“虽然很突然，但我想问你件事。“  
Oat吸了吸鼻子，然后点头。  
”明天能不能，陪我去个地方？“  
Oat脑海里划过之前见过的页面，他又想哭了，但还是慢慢回答：“我可以，如果你先答应我一件事。“  
“你说。“  
”我在曼谷住，等我回去之后，我们还能不能见面？“  
这是一个已经知道问题的答案。因为Oat不用借助自己奇怪的能力，也能听到对方剧烈的心跳。  
”好。“  
Pree将他紧紧搂在怀里，他的头正抵在Pree胸前，抵着刚刚浮现的那个名字。  
Oat这辈子最熟悉的名字。  
属于他自己的名字。


	9. Love is an open door

Oat皱着眉，伸手摸向床的另一侧。那里一片冷意。  
他睁开眼睛。  
陌生的天花板和窗外洒进的刺目光线让他精神恍惚，脑海里空空荡荡，没有第二个人的世界。Oat慌忙坐起身，才发现整个房间只剩他一个人。如果不是四肢和后面传来的酸痛，Oat会觉得自己在做梦，因为四周整齐而干净。  
没有Pree的一点痕迹。  
他披着床单下床，视线越过整个房间来到盥洗室，同样干净明亮，墙壁上甚至没留下水渍的印痕。他想起那些肌肤相贴的瞬间，想起Pree指腹的触感，嘴唇的温度还有性器的形状。他们昨晚在那张床上待了很久，久到干燥的床单被他流出的水弄得乱七八糟。他还记得昏沉之前的最后一瞬，他看见Pree胸前浮现的名字，还有对方脑海里漫溢的眷恋。  
他的皮肤又开始发烫，身体冒出痒意，让他忍不住抱住自己。  
而当Oat回过头再次望向那张床，铺陈整洁，像无事发生。  
一张纸条躺在正中间，印着酒店名字的便签，用铅笔写下。  
“房费我已经付了，好好休息，谢谢宝贝，给了我美妙的夜晚。”  
他的视线看向下面一行：

“后会无期。”

Oat像被泡进时间的胶体，他的血液、呼吸甚至大脑都凝固了。等到一切再次开始运转，他才发现只有眼泪不受限制。  
Oat将床单扔在一旁，然后站在全身镜前。他身上的痕迹浅淡，很快就能消失，就连身上的疼痛也突然轻到可以忽略不计。他可能是又陷进一场自我臆想里，Oat忍不住又看向纸条，才发现他无法辨认出那些字体出自谁手。  
他明明很熟悉Pree写的字是什么模样。  
Oat躲进被子。  
他不敢想自己的记忆到底编造了哪个部分。Pree的身上从没有他的名字，或者他从来没和Pree发生过关系。Oat不知道哪个会让自己更痛苦。  
他只能尽可能地缩起身体，放任自己重新陷入黑暗，和世界彻底割裂。

Oat被一阵酸涩的温暖情绪唤醒。  
睁眼是Pree凑近的脸，他能望到对方眼底，干净通透，此刻满是担忧。  
“你没事吧，做噩梦了？”  
对，做了你离开的噩梦。Oat看向对方胸前，那里留着昨夜他咬出的各种痕迹，当然还有那个让人无比心安的名字，于是他笑起来，指着对方搭在自己胸上的胳膊：“因为你让我呼吸不畅，我梦到自己躺在这张床上被你一枪毙命了。”  
Pree笑得很大声：“这是在提醒你不要轻易和陌生人回房间。”  
Oat挑起眉：“所以你在暗示你很危险么Pree先生？”  
Pree捧着他的脸亲了一下，向下伸手抓住他双腿之间的器官，逼得Oat发出一声呻吟。那只手很快挤进他的股缝，摸到那处松软潮湿的入口探进一根手指。尽管疼痛还未消失，Oat此刻更加忍不住脱口而出的尖叫。  
Pree的嘴制止了他。  
他们很快靠向对方，在亲吻中互相抚摸，Pree的手指搅动出响亮的水声，而Oat为此羞耻不堪，眼睛又溢出泪来。  
但比起羞耻，他的眼泪更多来自名为“虚惊一场”的喜悦。  
Pree抱着他让人彻底躺在自己身下，然后直直盯着他的眼睛：“你现在觉得我危险么，Oat？”  
Oat几乎是张开腿主动迎接对方完全挺立的东西，他搂着Pree的脖子向上索吻，然后在对方耳边说道：  
“我欢迎危险，如果是你给的话。”

一场被狠狠摇晃过的橘子汽水那样甜蜜又剧烈的性爱。  
在黑夜里还未感受到，但现在满室的光线实在太过充沛，再加上Oat失去了和Pree大脑的连接，这导致他每次和身上的男人对视，近距离看见那张处在欲望里的脸，都羞耻且痴迷。这让他忍不住向上挺起腰迎接男人的每次顶入，而Pree笑着说谢谢的时候他才意识到这点。Oat只能浑身发烫地别过脸去，为了不让自己发出声音而拼命咬住枕头。  
手机闹钟响起的时候Pree刚发泄完最后一次，而Oat已经把枕头的一角咬到变形。  
Pree喘息着捏住Oat下巴，让他转过脸来和自己亲吻，最后才满意地从Oat身体里退出来。他撸下套子熟练地打结扔进垃圾桶，重新趴到仍在恍惚的Oat身上，一只手捏上他的小耳朵玩弄：“今天有空对吧，快起来我们走。”  
Oat不想睁眼，事实上他很想在床上躺一整天好好休息，但想到Pree要去的地方还是打消了这个念头。Pree看他不吭声依旧闭着眼睛就去亲吻Oat的眼睑和鼻尖：“快起来，昨晚你答应我的。”  
Oat忍不住笑了，他终于睁眼望向对方：“好，不过我得先去个地方。”  
Pree玩弄他耳朵的手停下来：“去哪里？”  
“昨晚的酒吧，我应该把包落在那里了，钱包和手机我都带在身上，但是那里面有我的签证。”Oat无奈地说。  
Pree的笑容大得有些可疑。  
Oat盯着他：“怎么了？”  
Pree迅速翻下床，从背朝着床的沙发上拎起一个包：“是这个么？”  
“这个怎么会……”  
“早上你睡着的时候老板打电话来，问叫Oat的人是不是和我在一起。”Pree笑着重新回到床上将人搂进怀里：“我和他有些交情，而他看到我带你回去了。所以我就让他去采购的时候顺便送过来，结果刚去开门接完东西回来就看到你在床上哭。”Pree亲了亲Oat的耳尖，开起玩笑：“我不在让你这么没安全感么？”  
Oat抬起头吻了他的唇一下，然后看着他的眼睛点头：“是的。”  
Pree愣住，过了半天才捧上Oat的脸：“我们才刚刚见面，但我不在乎。我能说点冲动的话么？”  
他盯着Oat的眼睛：  
“你能当我男朋友么？”  
Pree眼里全是闪亮的色彩，Oat此前也很少见到这样透彻的明亮，他望着不远处的人，看到对方滚动的喉结才意识到对方的紧张。他的沉默让那双眼睛里的色彩变暗了一些，而在那双眼睛中浮现后悔的色彩之前，Oat就忍不住开口了。  
甚至完全不需要深思熟虑，他的等待太漫长了。

Pree看到对面的人笑起来，青年漂亮的眼睛弯起，圆润的苹果肌泛起粉色：“我能说点更冲动的话么？”  
Oat的唇角高高扬起：  
”好的。“


	10. 番外：纪念日和纪念日的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pree和Oat的交往首月纪念

Pree承认他和Oat的感情快得像场风暴，没多久时间他就重新变成了闪亮的沉浸在爱情里的模样，仿佛从前的伤痛只是被微风擦出的细小磨痕，海浪经过就再无半丝端倪。  
他到从没怀疑过自己和Oat的感情，因为每次见到Oat胸腔满溢的悸动都像经历过一场久别重逢。每次和Oat的肌肤相贴都让他心尖颤抖，他喜欢Oat冰凉的鼻尖和温暖的唇，卷翘的睫毛和温顺的眼睛。  
Pree知道自己和Oat相处的每一秒都恨不得把对方揉进自己的身体里去，他喜欢闻Oat颈窝的味道，莫名会让他想起夏日阳光下成片的柑橘，闻着闻着就从胃里爬上一种饥渴来，所以常常顺势会舔上去。  
这种超乎寻常的对一个人的渴望，Pree想不出除了爱以外的其他解释，而Oat每次都会湿润着眼睛轻轻拍他的背脊，发出可爱的轻哼之后捂住嘴巴，耳朵红得像两团红豆糕让人想一口吞下，明明自己一副极力隐忍着颤抖的样子，却还任他亲吻抚摸，从没拒绝过他。

Pree有时候会疑惑初次见面那个在他面前大胆又热情的Oat究竟是怎么回事。  
他的下一个目标，大概就是让自己老婆心安理得地再勾引他一次。  
Pree一边看着表一边想，视线移向后视镜，后座摆着玫瑰和红酒。  
不知道用酒精能不能行。  
Pree无聊地趴上方向盘，继续盯着写字楼门口来来回回的身影。  
Oat走出来，帅气修长的身影在人群中分外显眼，傍晚却依旧炽热的太阳让他脱下外套，此刻正和脖子上缠绕的员工卡作斗争。  
Pree亮起眼睛，急忙下车奔过去一把抱住那个还在扯脖子上绳子的人。  
“呐，Oat，首月纪念日快乐。”  
Oat没回头，但从红透的耳朵Pree还是看出了对方的心动。  
接着他就听见自己老婆的声音：  
“嗯，合作愉快。”  
Pree突然想快点回家了。  
他的老婆怎么可以这么可爱。

Oat一直没敢告诉Pree有关他能力的事。  
他也不知道为什么自己一直躲避，可能从Pree问自己能不能当男朋友开始到现在才过了一个月，偶尔还是会有种不真实感。  
但当他和Pree世界重合的时候，又常常能看到爱人眼中的自己。  
也知道那些心跳和喜悦都是真的。  
除此之外，也有很多让他无法招架的东西——比如Pree每天想的都是怎么让他像初遇那天一样主动又放荡这件事。  
Oat捂住脸，他的眼前是男朋友的手机界面，Pree正在网上搜索“最适合男朋友穿着的性感服装”，并且在兔男郎制服和丁字裤套装中犹豫着。  
在候机时间你到底要干什么啊，Pree先生。  
Oat放下筷子，午餐盒里的熏制香肠此时看起来实在让人下不去口。  
同时他的内心默默祈祷不要兔男郎。  
另一个其实二者他都没必要接受的选项就这样被彻底忽视。  
同事走过来拍上Oat的肩膀，担忧地问他是不是发烧了。  
他这才知道自己脸红到可疑，于是不可抑制地脸更红了，只能推脱说是空调不够，然后快速收拾东西离开。  
所幸因为这个插曲他和Pree之间的连接消失了，他不用更加脸红，但也不知道最终Pree选择了什么。  
他真的不好奇，真的。

Oat在走出公司大楼后被人一把抱在怀里，对男朋友的手臂熟悉无比，所以他脸红得很快。他知道男朋友今天会来庆祝交往一个月的纪念日，毕竟一星期前对方就在日程表上记好了。  
Pree今天也一如既往地迷人，白色衬衫和牛仔裤让他看起来像个刚毕业的学生，和他这种劳苦一天的社畜形成鲜明对比。  
他还在和脖子上的员工卡作斗争。  
最后缠在脖子上的绳子经由Pree的手被取下，他的男朋友笑着晃晃手里的卡片：“拿这个做抵押，你陪我好好过个周末我就还给你。”  
Oat没问对方怎么会休息，他知道Pree特地为了这个周末错开排班。他只是伸手揪上Pree的衣领：“那拿你自己做抵押，周末的其中一天让给我怎么样？”  
Pree吃惊的样子还是挺可爱的。  
Oat放开他直接朝不远处停靠的车辆走去：“你不会以为只有自己一个人准备了纪念日吧？”  
Pree笑起来，跟上去拉住他的手：“没问题。”

Pree挑了家树屋餐厅，两个人的包间，头顶一整块玻璃让目之所及只有树冠和星星。  
Oat注意到Pree给他分的沙拉里没有香芹，忍不住看过去：“那个我可以吃的。”  
Pree将盘子推过去，笑容一点没变：“但你不喜欢啊？”  
Oat那句“你怎么知道”马上就要出口。  
“上次在岛上，你可能没注意，沙拉里的香芹都是我自己吃掉的。”Pree笑着说，他没再看Oat，只是继续将菜分进自己的盘子：“我后来才发现，知道你讨厌什么还是挺难得的。”  
Oat从小到大已经习惯了没什么讨厌的东西，因为他一直努力避免所有会造成冲突的场面，以此来维持母亲眼前的“好儿子”形象。哪怕从他对母亲坦白性向后一切改变了很多，但总有些举动会惯习性的东西会保留。  
比起自己喜欢与否，他会下意识去想别人开不开心。  
“你怎么了？”  
Pree的询问让他回过神来，这才发现自己眼睛有些酸胀。Oat向头顶指去：“星星好漂亮。”  
于是Pree和他一起抬头，一片云飘走，只剩下成千上万的星星浮在夜空里。  
“呐，Oat。”Pree放下叉子，撑着桌子站起来，重新盯着对面的恋人。  
Oat像有了预感，觉得自己颧骨又开始发烫。  
“来接吻吧。”他的男朋友说。  
Oat闭上眼睛。

最后两个人选择回了Oat的公寓。  
从荣耀周回来，Oat就在外面租了间离公司更近的公寓，然后把车留给母亲。Pree一开始让Oat开自己的车，理由是天天在飞机上也用不到几次，这样以后自己需要用车就可以让Oat去接他。Oat只用一句话就让Pree沉默：我上班走路就15分钟。  
但因为Pree订的餐厅离市区算不上近，等他们再回到公寓离下班时间已经过去好几个小时。  
后座上的酒这才被Pree拿出来。  
Oat挑眉：“我没那么容易醉。”  
Pree露出一点失望的表情，随即又搂上Oat的肩膀小声道：“试一试也无妨。”  
Oat只好随他去。  
酒精没给Oat带来太大冲击，但当Pree从后备箱取出一个大号的白色提袋，他的耳朵还是不自觉地变红了。  
提袋上的logo和他中午在Pree手机上浏览到的一致，Oat本来以为Pree网上订购的话怎么也得等待一段时间才能用上，没想到对方下班就直接到店里买了来。  
他到底选的哪个。  
这个疑问刚从Oat心中冒出来就被他压了下去。  
Pree倒是毫无所觉，锁好车拿着东西搂着他上楼，和平常一样进了家门后揽着他亲吻。Oat没注意到自己一直很紧张，哪怕洗完澡出来都是。  
紧张到想问Pree借根烟。  
Oat不知道就一套布料可怜的衣服也能把他弄成这样。

Pree出来的时候，Oat已经将男朋友带来的酒喝了一大半。  
“你怎么了，没等我就开始？”Pree走过去拉住Oat的手问，这才发现男朋友的视线一直盯着不远处的白色纸袋。  
“你知道这个牌子？”他笑起来，然后取过袋子将里面的东西一件一件拿出来铺在床上。  
Oat这才发现，摆在床上的，是兔男郎的制服，外加一条丁字裤和精致的金属制plug。  
“我本来在纠结他们家的套装选项，但去店里老板告诉我可以拆开来卖的。”  
Pree拉着Oat的手笑着说：“去穿上试试？”  
Oat终于知道自己的紧张是来自哪里。  
他没想过自己居然也有这种兴趣，但中午Pree在脑海中幻想他穿上这些东西的场景，的确让他羞耻又兴奋。

Pree看到自己男朋友脸红到无以复加，但还是抬起手指向不远处：“你背过去。”  
他笑着走远一些，转过身去，听到身后男朋友和布料相互挣扎的声音，忍不住捂起嘴巴。  
Oat的脸已经足够红了，他并不想让男朋友听到笑声后变得更加羞耻。  
今晚已经会超乎寻常的愉快。

END


End file.
